


the best kind of view

by neepynoodles



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Genital Piercing, M/M, Piercings, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Tongue Piercings, happy nortvember!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neepynoodles/pseuds/neepynoodles
Summary: sometimes you wanna be more than just half Xehanort(or: xigbar fuckin loves sucking xehanort's dick)
Relationships: Xehanort/Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	the best kind of view

**Author's Note:**

> Xehanort has a dick piercing and it's a Prince Albert piercing and happy Nortvember everyone!

Xigbar could feel his knees and jaw begin to ache but the fingers tugging hard at his hair and guiding him up and down were enough to make him ignore the discomfort. He glanced up and was rewarded with a smirk and a thrust that sent the hard cock in his mouth further down his throat. 

He squeezed his eye shut again as a strong breeze swept through the Keyblade Graveyard, grip tightening on Xehanort's thighs for a split second before he pulled off his dick entirely to readjust himself on his knees. 

"Need a break already?" 

"Tch, as if." Xigbar retorted hoarsely, a hand quickly replacing his mouth and stroking firmly while he caught his breath. "Don't wanna deal with losing this eye to fuckin  _ sand  _ of all things is all."

He leaned forward again and swirled his tongue over the head, letting the piercing in his tongue glide over the slit as he moaned. His hands, gloves long since been discarded to the side somewhere, slid their way up and beneath Xehanort's clothes. 

"You were never the type to care about being caught," Xehanort's voice sounds strained, "Good to see that hasn't changed." 

Xigbar barked out a laugh even as he began to sink his head down again, "Let 'em find us, all I care about is your cum." 

He flattened his tongue along the underside of Xehanort's dick as he sank his head down until he reached the base, moaning loudly as he felt the man's piercing in his throat. Xigbar could tell he was close, looking up he could see Xehanort with his head thrown back as he held the freeshooter's head still to thrust into his mouth. His hair, ponytail an absolute mess, was tugged hard and he let out an involuntary whimper, eye almost fluttering closed as Xehanort's thrusts quickened. 

"Good boy, Xigbar." 

He sucked harder, fighting to move his head at his own pace but moaning filthily all the same. One of his hands moved back down to grip Xehanort's balls and the old coot finally looked back down at him. Xigbar looked back up at him through a half-lidded eye, smirking as best as he could with a thick cock stuffing his mouth. He got what he wanted as Xehanort's thrusts grew erratic and he groaned Xigbar's name loudly as he came. Xigbar pulled himself off, breathing heavily as Xehanort kept cumming, decorating his lips and chin with thick ropes of cum. 

"Fuck…" Xigbar swallowed as much as he could, licking his lips to get it all. 

Xehanort ran a gloved finger along the underside of his dick before holding his finger, now covered in cum, up to Xigbar's mouth. Xigbar grinned, the lower half of his face still messy as he took the finger into his mouth and cleaned up the leather with his tongue. His eye seemed to glow as he brought his own hand back up to Xehanort's dick, fingers toying with his piercing while he continued to stare up at the man. Xehanort inhaled sharply as another thick strand of cum from his cock painted Xigbar's face, sticking to his eyepatch and slowly dripping down his cheek and nose. 

"Enjoying the view?" Xigbar teased as he opened his mouth to catch the final strands of cum with his tongue. 

"What do you think?" 

"I think I want to make you look just as good." Xigbar answered, spreading his legs to show off the bulge of his own hard cock straining against his pants. His smirk only widened as Xehanort said nothing but motioned with a finger for him to get up. 

The others could wait. 


End file.
